


【九辫】暗箱

by qingdeng1011



Category: Chinese comedian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdeng1011/pseuds/qingdeng1011
Kudos: 27





	【九辫】暗箱

＊dirty  
＊无三观道德预警  
＊双性预警

他已经在巷子口蛰伏了三天。

忽明忽暗的路灯架着的监控早被人为破坏起不了任何作用，夜幕低垂后幽深的巷子一眼看不到底。此刻如果......

章磊是附近家教中心的老师，因为学生是高三应届生，因此辅导完学生作业已经是月落枝头，等他婉拒了学生母亲的留宿抱着自己的包站到巷子口的时候就开始后悔了。

上个月就是在这个巷子，两个站街女被人残忍奸/杀，警/察到的时候除了被割破的颈动脉汩汩的血，凶手至今还逍遥法外。思虑到此他打了个不符合季节的寒颤，捏紧了背包带子硬着头皮贴着墙迅速往前走。只要走过这个巷子右拐就是他的租的房子了。

平常就跟鬼片儿一样的路灯今晚更是一点左右都不起，估摸还有四分之一的路程。章磊甚至开始小跑。只不过一心回家的人看不见，从身后的岔路口窜出的黑影。

“唔，谁”  
嘴从背后被人捂的死紧他几乎发不出一点声音。比他身量更高更壮的男人像发情的野兽，手掌顺着他的衣摆进去身上大幅度摸索。完全不给他反应时间的手指掐上柔软沉睡的乳尖疼的章磊一个激灵。

章磊费力的扭头想看清男人的长相，但是宽大的风衣兜着帽子盖住了男人的大半张脸，而身前富有技巧的指尖绕着被挑逗立起的奶尖儿让他顷刻就软了身子。

男人仿佛早有预料似的懒散却轻佻的开口。  
“多少人摸过了，这么骚”

男人的虎口上有一层薄茧，磨着章磊的唇瓣，让他不由得联想这双手是握过多少刀还是多少枪托，他惶恐男人想要他的命，可又不想平白被侮辱...

“不许叫，我放开你”  
章磊迫不及待的点头，男人稍作犹豫刚撤去手，却错把章磊想要深呼吸缓口气的动作以为他要反悔，被人狠狠拧了一把微胀的乳肉的章磊终于没忍住憋在眼眶里泪水泄洪似的落下来

男人似乎也意识到自己误会了章磊，但是下一分钟他的一丁点愧疚之心就因为扒下章磊裤子以后的新发现烟消云散。

“没穿？我货真价实的捡了个骚蹄子”  
“不，不是，别摸”  
性器包裹在宽松的短裤下因为过度惊吓还软趴趴的躺在章磊腿间。男人“好心”的想替章磊唤醒小家伙，待他扶起那根分量也不算小的家伙隐藏在底下是不应该出现在一个男人身上的粉红一片，两片阴唇被拨到一边，紧窄的入口裸露在外的是一根道具的线，还往外面渗着水儿。

眼前的景相明显震惊了前来掠夺美色的男人，但人只是章磊几乎察觉不到的短暂愣怔。把章磊推到墙上毫不犹豫的架起两条长腿搭到自己肩上。被发现了私密的章磊羞愤交加一直推着人肩膀，小腿在肩头蹭着想要逃离，男人的忍耐到了极点没轻没重的在屁股上落了一掌，见人还没老实，下一秒脆弱的阴核被男人含到嘴里。

“遥控”  
章磊颤颤巍巍指着包，男人不耐烦的扯开扣子把内袋的遥控拿出来推到了高档，强烈震动的刺激让章磊的腿几乎是迅速的圈住男人的颈子，脚趾受不住的蜷缩又伸展，光是这样还不够，男人露出牙齿在脆弱敏感的小豆豆上摩挲，舌尖不时探到入口吮吸不住往外喷发的潮水。

“够浪的，嗯？是不是就等着男人给你吸一吸再把鸡巴塞进去捅一捅”  
“不行，慢点啊，别吸了呜没有了”  
他已经在双重这么下高潮了一回，此刻更是满脸是泪，被人言语羞辱的章磊偏着头不回答，可逐渐起立胀大的身前性器昭示了他的真实想法。

道具还在被摩擦成深粉的穴眼里高频震动，男人勾着线头强行把小玩意儿取出来激起了章磊又一股隐隐约约的高潮，空虚了不到两秒就被粗壮的阴茎填满。

女穴的快感被生生堵了回去，高强度的抽插是以往玩具不能带给他的刺激。快速的顶撞他完全靠不住墙来支撑自己，粗糙的墙面亦磨的他后背生疼，擦破皮儿都有可能。男人颇有良心的把章磊从墙上按回自己怀里，充沛的汁水润滑穴道又有玩具开拓在前男人毫不费力的找到了子宫入口。

“不要，唔，求你了，啊啊会怀孕的”  
酸痛的恐惧一瞬间击醒了章磊的理智，他几乎是哭叫着在乞求男人的放过。但是被小嘴儿似的宫口紧紧吮吸的快感直逼天灵盖，对他的告饶充耳不闻，然而很快，他就被人操软了身子，天赋异禀的穴口一刻也舍不得男人的离去。

这场半强迫半愿意的操干持续了几个小时，章磊已经完全哑了嗓子，整个人粉粉白白的承接男人不知道第几次精液的浇灌。

他完全看清了男人的长相，可男人并不怕这件事似的，反而凑近了他在离开之前留了吻在他额头。

和他说。

我们还会再见的。


End file.
